Life Is Just A Chain Reaction
by Trix2345
Summary: Michael, Lincoln and Sucre hide out with a girl from Michael and Lincoln's past not knowing who she truly is. 1st Prison Break FF pls RR
1. Chapter 1

As Michael, Lincoln and Sucre entered the stairway; they could hear hip hop pounding in the club below them. They began walking down the stairs and Michael paused on the bottom step just before the door that stated 'High Voltage - Danger'.

"Yo Fish, what's up? Why you stopping?" Sucre screamed from behind.

"Sucre man, you sure about this?" Michael turned looking for an answer from his former cell mate.

Sucre walked past Lincoln and whispered in Michael's ear "Hell yes". He pushed open the door.

Michael and Lincoln slowly followed Sucre through the crowded club, over to the bar.

"Look for any girl with a red string tied around their left wrist." Sucre ordered the brothers.

Michael span around and grabbed Sucre's arm, as he turned to order some drinks, and made him turn to face him.

"Did you just say 'girl'?" Michael questioned.

Lincoln turned to see whether the controversial question would be answered the way they wanted it to.

"Girls… mmm more like women" Sucre answered as he licked his lips.

'Great' Michael thought.

The three men each turned back around and stared out into the dance floor and the rest of the smoke filled club.

**XXX**

_Jace's POV_

I was playing a simple game of pool, when I noticed that I had set myself up for a perfect double on the black top right pocket. I turned to the Redneck next to me and politely said "Get ready to pay up". My London accent simply emphasised the sarcasm in my words.

The black ball smoothly entered the pocket as it rebounded of the side into none other than the top right pocket. As I stuck my hand out for the $50 to be dropped into it, I was surprised when I felt two coins dropped into it instead.

"WTF? The bet was for 50!"

"Honey you'll never be worth 50" He answered with his slimy voice.

"Really" I unzipped my black hoodie to reveal a slashed up vest top underneath. I threw the quarters he had deposited in my hand at his head and whacked him round the back of the head with my pool cue. One of his friends came up behind me and began choking me with another pool cue.

**XXX**

Michael, Sucre and Lincoln continued to look around the club for even the slightest hint of red.

"Then again there is another clue…" Sucre broke the silence, he pointed to a girl in the middle of a scuffle with a group of very large guys.

The girl was getting choked by a guy with a pool cue pressed against her throat. Michael and Lincoln then began to move toward the girl when Sucre pulled them back.

"Watching is the only way to prove that she's one of them." He said simply as he turned back to face the girl.

The girl elbowed the guy who was choking here in the ribs and dodged a kick from a man who was now standing on the pool table. She then took a pool cue that was positioned just behind him by both ends and pulled it toward her. The man toppled backwards as she broke the pool cue over her knee. She winked at another man to provoke him to run toward her. As he tried to hit her she blocked it with one end of the broken pool cue and hit him firmly in the ribs with the other end which was in her other hand.

"She's one of 'em" Sucre laughed.

Michael continued watching as she was about ready to hit him again when someone whistled so loud that everyone in the club stopped and looked toward them.

"J" was all the girl, who now stood on the balcony, said.

The girl who was fighting now stopped and dropped the two ends of the pool cue she was using as a weapon. She nodded and began walking toward a spiral staircase that led to the balcony.

Sucre nodded toward the girl on the balcony and stated "That's the girl we wanna talk to"

Lincoln moved to whisper in Michael's ear as Sucre followed the fighting girl toward the staircase.

"Did that girl with the pool cue look familiar to you?"

Michael nodded as he followed Sucre to the other side of the club.

**XXX**

_Jace's POV_

I stopped fighting the pricks as Nessa screamed. I walked over toward her to join her in the office but as I was walking up the stair I noticed three guys walking toward the stairs after me. One I didn't recognize at all, the other two I couldn't help but recognize them.

I walked down the hall saying 'hi' to everyone who had just come and reported to Nessa.

"We got company" I explained as I walked into the office. Nessa handed me two Nine Millimetre Semis, which I placed on the desk as she sat behind it and I leant on it, just blocking the view of my guns. Maria leant on the other side of the desk with her gun behind her.

"Who?" The blonde asked me.

"Three guys"

"Okay"

I began smoothing down my black combat trousers and pulled up the arms of my hoodie to reveal my tanned skin beneath. My black hair was down considering I could barely tie it up as it just about reached my shoulders. I knew that my scar was clearly visible but I didn't care.

Three slow knocks two fast ones. The door opened and the three guys walked in followed by two women.

"What do want?" Nessa asked bluntly.

I stared at the tallest of the three guys- green eyes- full of mystery.

"Nessa, it's me Fernando."

I turned around to face Nessa and smiled.

"Hey, 'Nando" Nessa came out from behind the desk and embraced him. "How are you?"

"In trouble… I need some help"

"Why else do you come here?" She walked and sat on the desk between Maria and me. "What do you need?" 

"A place to crash, safe and secluded"

I looked from Fernando to the tall guy who continued to stare at me. I winked at him.

"Like what you see" I stated staring into his eyes.

He turned around and began speaking to the other guy in hushed tones. I elbowed Nessa in the ribs and gestured toward the two guys deep in conversation.

"Hey, what are they talking about?" Nessa asked Fernando.

"Nothing their brothers you see." He turned around to face them and he gave what I could see as look that said 'shut the hell up'.

I slowly put my hands behind me and touched the guns I knew were placed there, Maria did the same. I knew the guns were hot and ready to place some lead into some hot flesh if I so needed them to.

The taller one stepped forward as I caressed the trigger gently.

"One sec…2 he said to Fernando and he turned to face me "Jace, Jace Newfield?" he asked questionably. He looked into my eyes and searched for an answer.

Everyone stared at us as I stared at him blankly.

Nessa cleared her throat and she looked at Fernando.

"Okay so you need a place to stay, what about the beanpole and gorilla?"

"Them too" Fernando answered with a smile.

"Well … I can only think of one place with enough room for you all."

Nessa turned her head toward me and I avoided her gaze as best I could by staring at a spot on the floor.

"J"

"If I turn around and you're still looking at me Nessa, I'll shoot you."

"J" Nessa touched my arm and made me look at her, "Please this is a friend of mine and apparently those two know you … please"

I stood up picking up my guns; I walk over to the couch which is against one side of the room and pick up my jacket. I put on my jacket and grab my bag and place the guns inside of it after putting on the safety. I swing it over my shoulder and begin toward the door.

"I'll be back soon Ness" I say before opening the door and walking out of it.

"Come on then" I sigh before I head down the crowded hall.

"I owe you" Nessa shouts down the hall

"You owe me plenty" I shout back turning my head to face her.

I walk down the spiral staircase and into the crowded club, weaving my way in and out of the people grinding against each other.

"Hey J, I heard you had some trouble"

"Nothing I couldn't handle Tony"

Tony, the bouncer walks out of the shadows as he continues to talk to me.

"Yeah I had to carry them up the stairs"

"Well that's what you're here for"

Tony begins to laugh as I walk toward my black Hummer, not really caring if the three village idiots are behind me or not. I unlock my car and throw my bag in the passenger seat and I lean against the closed door.

The three stooges appear out of the fog and walk toward me. They stop in front of me as I stare at them.

"Look just because you recognize me and know my name doesn't mean you know me… Michael"

"So you do recognize us?" the smaller guy asked.

"Yeah it's not every day you see the guy who saved your life." I say as I pull him into a hug.

"Get in the car Bear" I state as I pull away from the hug.

I take off my jacket and get into the drivers seat as Lincoln walks around to the passenger side seat after I have removed my bag and placed in on the floor in front of his feet. I throw my jacket into the backseat hitting Michael in the face. I start my car and drive off with the three convicts in my car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jace's POV_

I've been driving for about 20 minutes when the uncomfortable silence began to bug me. I begun drumming my fingers against the steering wheel, in no real rhythm, I just started drumming away.

"Hey Jace" Lincoln pulls me out of my trance "You got any tunes in this car or what."

"Yeah, my Ipod's in my bag just hook it up there" I reply tapping on an outlet.

I see out the corner of my eye as Lincoln lifts my bag onto his lap and slowly unzips it. He begins searching as Sucre and Michael shuffle in my seat. I see this reaction to my guns and the danger, pain and chaos they can cause and I smile.

"Linc, don't worry safety's on" 

"I know it's just… I never imagined you with guns."

"I prefer knives"

Lincoln gulps.

"I'm joking; they're just for personal safety"

Lincoln turns to me and glares at me as I watch the dark road ahead of me.

"You and I need to talk" He states in a low voice.

"Okay" 

**XXX**

30 minutes later…

I turn down a path which leads me into the woods and continue driving for what I know is three quarters of a mile. I stop at a large gate and press a button hanging from my keychain, the gate slowly opens and I drive through. I drive for another half a mile and a quite large house appears ahead of me. The house can be seen through the thick darkness by the porch lights that also allow the steps to be seen that make the front of the house seem like the grand entrance to the residence of Roman Emperors. I pull up just outside the grand entrance and cut the engine. I look back at Michael to hand me my jacket but he doesn't instead Fernando does.

"Thanks" I turn to Lincoln "Can you grab my bag for me?"

I climb out of the car and begin walking to the door. As I reach the door I realise that no one is walking behind me. "Are you guys coming or what" I state while I turn around to find the guys in a state of shock and amazement.

All three of them, now out of the car, begin walking up toward me, I turn back around and turn the key in the door. I open the door and tell the guys to wait on the porch while I go and turn off the alarm.

Twenty-one twenty-four. I hear the ever so important beep telling me that the alarm is now switched off. I go back and turn one of the lamps on and tell the guys that they can now come in.

"Linc you can leave my bag on the table there"

Lincoln looks beside him and places the bag there.

"Okay, this place has 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms" I point upstairs "All the rooms that are locked are off-limits"

The three guys nod as they continue looking around in complete amazement that resembles a kinetic catatonic state.

"Why don't you guys get settled and fight over the rooms and I'll show you around in a second"

They begin walking up the stairs slowly, as I turn around and get my guns out of my bag placing one in a drawer and the other in my back pocket.

"Three guys and me… alone in my house…not exactly anything new… no wonder Nessa told me to take 'em in" I quietly mumble to myself.

I stand up slowly as I feel someone standing behind me. I turn to find Michael there staring at me, I stare into his eyes until he turned away out of guilt. I walk toward what is my kitchen and begin getting down some pans to cook the trio of escaped convicts some meals.

**XXX**

I'm cooking in the kitchen when Lincoln walks in and lifts the lid off one of the pans and smells the food cooking inside.

"Havin' fun" I ask from behind him.

The big guy jumps as I take another sip from the glass of white wine I have just placed on the worktop beside me.

"Hey Bear, there's some beers in the fridge if you want 'em." I softly push him away from the stove so that I can continue stirring one of the pots.

"Okay I guess not" I walk toward the fridge but he grabs my arm and spins me around to face him. He reaches for both my hands and begins dancing with me to no particular beat. He drags me into a spin and lets go of my hands causing me to end up on the other side of the kitchen far away from the fridge. I watch as one of my oldest friends opens the fridge door reaches in and gets a beer out. He begins looking for a bottle opener and I just smile. I put out my hand and he hands me the beer reluctantly, I place the lid of the bottle on the edge of the worktop and I hit the top of the lid as hard as I can causing the lid to fly off the top of the bottle.

"I forgot you could do that" Lincoln says shocked.

Fernando walks in and Lincoln hands him a beer after trying to pop the lid off the same as me. I open a cupboard and ask if everyone is eating.

"Yeah I guess" Lincoln replies

"Okay can you call…" I turn back to the stove and I drain the pasta in the sink.

I hear Lincoln chuckle as he walks toward the doorway.

"Michael, food's ready" Lincoln screams to his younger brother.

I put the pasta bowls on the table in the dining room and go back to get my glass and bottle of wine. Fernando walks back into the kitchen after me and gets three beers out of the fridge before kicking the door shut.

"So can I call you Fernando or Sucre like they do?" I ask as I walk slowly toward him knowing that Michael can see as he walks into the dining room.

"Sucre's fine"

"Good" I say before walking away and into the dining room rather quickly.

As I sit at the table I notice Michael staring at me as I sit and place my napkin on my lap before saying grace silently and eating my pasta.

"How do afford a big house like this?" Sucre asked as he gulped down some food.

"It's a gift from my family"

"Really… 'cause if I got a gift like this I would never leave"

"Thank…I'll take that as a compliment."

**XXX**

After the meal was finished and I had loaded the dishwasher, I retreated to my room and had a shower. As I emerged from the steamy room wrapped in a towel I was shocked to find Michael standing in the doorway and Lincoln relaxing on my bed.

"Who in the fuck gave you two dickwads permission to come in here?"

"A little fairy"

I unwrapped the towel to reveal myself wearing only a set of black lace underwear.

"When did you get the tattoo?" Michael asked from the doorway in regards to the fairy tattoo on my stomach.

I begin pulling on a pair of jeans and I walk across the room to grab a belt and a shirt. I throw the belt next to Lincoln on the bed and I finish doing up my jeans.

"Where you going?" Lincoln asked.

"Well it seems you guys need some new clothes and I definitely want some so I'm going shopping." 

"This late?"

"Linc, check the time"

Lincoln looks over to my bedside table and reads the red digital numbers on the clock.

"9am, wow I haven't even slept"

"Yeah, me too" I mumble quietly.

"What are you gonna say if they ask who the clothes are for?" Michael asked.

"Why would they ask questions, I was gonna buy a load of skirt and shit and hope to pass you all off as girls, butt-ugly girls but girls none the less."

Lincoln began laughing as I glared at Michael I put on my shirt doing up the buttons except the last one, so that if I bend down my bra can be clearly seen. I sit on the bed next to next to Lincoln and begin pulling on my stiletto boots and I lean over Lincoln to reach my belt showing Michael quite simply put what he can never have. I stand up, smoothing down my jeans and I walk over to my mirror. I put on some eye make up not too heavy but not too late, and I pull my damp hair into a clip in an up- down hair style. I grab my purse from my bedside drawer and begin walking toward the door and I wait for Michael to clear the doorway so that I can walk through.

"I'll be back soon" I shout over my shoulder.

"Wait a minute" I hear Lincoln scream as I reach the top step of the main staircase. "What happened to you Jace" He whispers in my ear as he stood next to me.

I look back at Michael and simply say "My heart broke" loud enough for Michael to hear it.

I walk out the door picking up my jacket and bag on the way out.

**XXX**

_Narrator's Viewpoint_

5 hours later…

"Where is she?" Sucre asked banging his head against the back of the sofa "It's been five hours"

"She's a woman- and she's shopping. You do the math" Lincoln answered slowly with no energy.

The guys sat up as they heard a car pull up on the drive, Michael silently walked over to the window and exhaled when he saw it was Jace.

"Can someone open the door, my hands are kinda full." Jace screamed to the three men inside.

Michael opened the door and had a load of bags pushed into his face.

"Thanks" Jace breathed.

She dumped the rest of the bags onto the sofa next to Sucre. Sucre began rifling through them until he came across a black bag. He looked inside the mysterious bag and his eyes widened in shock. Jace emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of water as Sucre stood to show Michael and Lincoln the contents of the bag.

"OMG! What are you doing?" Jace screamed as she noticed what they were looking at.

Jace ran over to them jumping over the couch as she did. Lincoln held the bag just above her head as she tried to reach up for it.

"You haven't grown at all have you Jace, still 5'5""

"Shut up Big Bear"

Michael watched as Jace climbed onto Lincoln's back and covered his eyes with her soft petite hands.

_Flashback _

Michael holds a book and closes it as Jace walks into the room.

"Mike what are you doing in my…" Jace trails off as she sees what book Michael is holding.

Michael opens the book and begins reading from it.

"Today I saw Tommy Crenshaw as I was walking with Mike and he actually smiled I me. I mean I don't know if it was me or Mike he was smiling at but he definitely smiled in my direction" Michael looked up at me as he closed the book "Really is gripping and that isn't even my favourite, I was thinking I could take this and publish it, I mean people would pay money to read this."

Jace looked at the ground and bit her bottom lip.

"Michael give me my diary back or else"

"What you gonna do Jace, get James I think he'd wanna read this, don't you" Michael stood up "In fact I think I may just show him after all he is your brother"

Michael walks toward the door and as he touches the handle Jace jumps onto his back and covers his eyes with her hands. He begins spinning around to try and get his teenage best friend off his back. He spins so fast that he loses his footing and falls onto her bed, they lay next to each other laughing.

**XXX**

_Present Time…_

Michael comes back to reality as Lincoln throws Jace onto one of the sofas and pounces on her- tickling her sides whilst she squirms underneath him.

"I'm going outside" Michael announced all of a sudden.

Sucre, Lincoln and even Jace looked up to watch Michael leave through the kitchen. Jace pushes Lincoln off her and began gathering her bags.

"I guessed your sizes and if erm… they don't fit just tell me okay and I'll err… get some new ones."

Lincoln and Sucre were left on their own as Jace walked up the stairs and to her room. They waited until they heard the door slam before they looked at one another.

"What's the deal with them two?" Sucre asked Lincoln suddenly.

"Well what's there to say, they used to be the best of friends and then she left."

"I'm hating the tension between them and today that just proved there's something more."

"Yeah a lot of hate… Alright but if they find out you know I didn't tell you." Lincoln waited until he saw Sucre nod. "Jace moved in when Michael was about 11, Jace err… was 10 and she was carrying this huge box full of books when she tripped up and some of the books landed on the floor."

"She smiled as he helped her pick 'em up and she gave him one of them as a thank you. I actually think he's still got it" Lincoln said chuckling "They were best friends from then on but erm… when Michael went to college no one as prouder of him than Jace and she supported him the whole way. He promised that he'd always be there for her but one day came home from school and she got attacked. I stopped him before anything but she got was permanently scarred. I got her into the bathroom of mine and Mike's apartment but there was too much bleeding, and she wouldn't go to the hospital without Mike so I had to keep her there. Mike came home and started bitching about her and her being in the bathroom she could hear every word, he didn't she was bleeding when she ran past him. "

"That's how she got the scar"

"Yep, two weeks later I caught her getting into a cab but she wouldn't let me stop her, she gave me a hug and an envelope and got in. She drove away and didn't come back. I caught her a few years later climbing down the fire escape from her room and I took her out for a cup of coffee, and err… she told me that she was avoiding Mike."

"What was in the envelope?"

"A picture of the 5 of us at the beach"

"5?"

"Yeah err… me, Mike, Jace, her brother James and Veronica. But the weird part was she was cut out of the picture"

"Wow"

"Yeah thus what we see today"

Lincoln and Sucre sat in silence not knowing that someone was watching from the shadows listening to the story also.

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Name:** Life Is Just A Chain Reaction

**Author:** Trix

**Disclaimer:** I do not own prison break or anything even affiliated with it. Sadly Fox owns the rights to the amazing show.

**Reviews:** I haven't gotten any for this story yet and I am rather upset about that.

I was given some really good advice form a reviewer and I know that this chapter was pretty badly written and all I can say is that I wrote the original at about three am and I hadn't slept very well in quite a while but this is how I really wanted it to go.

So Thanks to Desired Destiny. I hope this answers some of your questions and is better written. Thanks for the advice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Michael watched as his older brother and old cellmate talked about his past and even things he didn't know about it. Michael had no idea that Jace was in the bathroom the day that he went to pick her up or that she was bleeding or even that she was attacked when he was supposed to be watching over her. Michael felt a pang of guilt over what he had done and how he had been treating her, it soon past when he reminded himself that he couldn't get too involved with any of these people he had to remember that he had to ensure Lincoln's safety and Jace can't be a factor in the downfall of his plan.

Michael walked out of the shadows and straight past the two men on the sofa and straight up the stairs. He walked down the hall past his own room and he came to another door. He knocked gently and waited for a reply from the person who was now situated inside.

"Linc, I'm no in the mood…"

Michael walked in, "In the mood for what" Jace looked up from her book and looked at the man standing directly in front of her. "Has my brother been propositioning you?"

"So what if he has?" Jace stood up to challenge him.

"I don't mean anything, I just…wanted to talk to you… like we used to."

Jace began laughing "Like we used to huh"

"Yeah…why are you laughing" Michael asked as he noticed Jace couldn't stop laughing.

"Well it's the stupidness of your statement that has launched me into this fit of insane laughter."

"What do mean?"

"Michael what do you mean by the 'way we used to'? Because within my memory we stopped talking about things in general when you left for college." Jace snarled at Michael.

"I know but we were the best friends and just because we both made a few stupid mistakes shouldn't mean that…" Michael was suddenly stopped when Jace screamed at him.

"We BOTH made stupid mistakes, I didn't make a single one so don't try sharing the blame with me because it's not gonna work."

"You weren't there when I went to pick you up that day…" Jace cut him up again

"I wasn't there because you always used to come early and I didn't want to leave you waiting outside like the idiot you are."

"So where the hell did you go?"

"When I noticed you weren't there I began walking back on my own as Linc told me that you didn't have classes that day. I was waiting by the alley and you didn't come that was when the guy grabbed me"

"Oh my God… I wasn't there so why did you leave"

"Michael you called me a stuck up British brat, who you wouldn't mind if you never saw again." Jace screamed at the man in front of her.

Jace picked up her book and walked over to her bathroom where she stood in front of the mirror and wiped away the invisible tears that threatened to fall. Michael walked over to her and stood in the door of her bathroom.

"Jace that day I left you to go see…" Michael trailed off.

"Rebecca Throheart." Jace completed his sentence.

Michael looked up at her and widened his eyes in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw you coming out of her apartment block just before the guy grabbed me; I think that's why I didn't fight back at first." She looked at him, Michael looked at her scar "At least not until I felt him cutting me" She reached up and touched the scar on her face.

Michael began laughing as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Do you remember when me and Linc told you that our apartments were haunted and you refused to go home that night and we walked around for hours watching all the kids do trick or treating."

"Michael you're idiot memories aren't going to save a doomed friendship like ours. It's too late to try and be my friend now anyway." Jace glared at Michael.

Jace threw the book at him.

"Remember that, 'The Count of Monte Cristo'"

"The book you gave me, I should've used this to escape from Fox River."

Jace began laughing, "Again with the stupid comments."

"Jeez Jace what is your problem"

"You!"

"What have I done?"

"Plenty…" Jace turned away from him then turnt back suddenly "I hope you have a plan to get out of here."

Michael looked at the angry woman in front of him. "Yeah…"

"Good I want you out in the morning… all of you"

"Even after everything Linc did for you"

"Linc saved my life, and I'm painting over that but I repaid the favour. Now you're out"

"What about Ness…"

Jace cut him up again "Nessa isn't the boss here, this is my house and I want you out."

"I knew you didn't care"

"I didn't care…well here's a newsflash for your genius self I did visit him, and it destroyed my life."

_Flashback_

_Lincoln is walking toward the visiting room knowing that no matter who he was seeing they would be on one side of a screen he on another, they could walk out after the guard told them to leave. _

"_So did they tell you who they were?" He asked the guard walking with him._

"_Nah Linc"_

_Lincoln continued walking until he met the gate, the guard at the gate opened it and allowed him to walk inside. He then shut the gate behind Lincoln as Lincoln walked up to the table. Lincoln smiled when he saw who it was._

"_Jace" Lincoln exhaled "How've you been?"_

"_Better than you it seems" The black haired beauty answered_

_Lincoln chuckled. "I guess you're here to ask me if I did it right"_

"_Nope," She shakes her head "You forget that know you Big Bear._

"_Yeah you do, and I never forgot it."_

"_Why'd they choose you?"_

"_For what?"_

"_To be the scapegoat"_

"_I was going down Jace; I was up shit creek without a paddle about to go over the shit creek equivalent of Niagara Falls. Michael was giving up on me, V already did." _

"_Well I never did even if you did give up on me. Bear, you saved my life."_

"_I didn't save you from that scar"_

"_Aaahhh well no one else would've saved me anyway"_

"_Michael would've"_

_Jace began laughing at what her old friend had said._

"_He would've, he's trying to save me now."_

"_As much as I love you Linc can we please not talk about Mike."_

"_That's gonna be difficult he's coming to see me today in fact he should be here right now" Lincoln said looking around._

_Jace sighed "Well I better go then."_

"_Jace please talk to him, look at me I need your help"_

"_I'll do anything for you Linc; remember I do owe you one."_

"_Talk to Mike"_

"_You know most guys in prison ask for sex but not you, I would've settled for sex if I thought it would clear up the debt but I can't do that. Sorry!"_

_Lincoln looked at her. _

"_I better go. I don't wanna bump into him. Bye Linc"_

_Jace got up and turned to walk toward the exit but was stopped._

"_Jay…" Jace turned and saw Lincoln stretch his fingers through the grill above the glass screen. Jace turned back around and touched his fingers with her own. "I love you, you know that so does Mike he just doesn't remember how much"_

"_Yeah but I do" Jace mumbled so that only he could hear her._

"_If I don't see you again, bye and say bye to James for me too."_

"_Linc, James is dead" Jace whispered to her dear friend._

"_When?"_

"_A while ago, I wanted to tell you but you know…" Jace trailed off._

"_Yeah… If it means anything I always liked you for him"_

"_Bye Linc, I'll try and see you again but I work a lot" Jace shrugged._

"_What do you do?" Linc asked looking at the clock_

"_I work in research, and I know what you're doing"_

"_Sorry, had to try"_

"_I know, bye" Jace began walking toward the toward the exit._

"_Hello Mr. Scofield" Michael walked up to a desk._

"_Hello, I';m here to see Lincoln Burrows"_

"_You're in luck, no waiting, he's already down here"_

_Michael looked at the guard curiously and wondered who had came to see his brother when he looked over to the people leaving the visiting room in a hope that he might see who saw Lincoln. He watched a man in a jean and t-shirt combo and a woman in a light grey skirt suit leave. The woman had black hair that reminded him of Veronica except she wore high heels, higher than Veronica would wear. He turned to walk into the visiting room._

"_Miss Newfield, you forgot your pass." Michael spun on his heel when he heard that name._

"_Oh thank you" an English accent answered._

_Michael knew it was the girl in the grey suit but he wanted to see her face to make sure it was the 'Miss Newfield'. He ran out the entrance bumping into people in his rush. When he got to the parking lot, he couldn't see anyone._

_Jace was ducked down next to a car, breathing very loudly as she saw Michael running after her. When she felt that he was gone she stood up very slowly and looked around. _

"_Do you have a problem Miss" A voice made Jace jump._

"_No, no I'm fine" Jace looked at the guard smiling._

_She unlocked her car, got in and drove away._

**XXX**

"You visited Linc…"

"Duh… why in the hell do you think I'm in this shit puke of a state?"

(No offence to anyone who lives in Iowa)

"What happened?"

"I suggest you stay away from me Michael."

"I'm not leaving"

"Hell yes you are."

"No I'm not so tell me…" Michael walked over to her and tried to grab her wrists.

"Don't touch me Michael" She snarled as she snatched back her hands.

"Tell me about your life… after me" Michael said the last part quietly.

Jace noticed how upset he was and decided to take pity on him just for the next thirty minutes. She walked as far away from Michael as she possibly could.

"Well I worked as a researcher for the F.B.I and when you guys escaped my life went off the shit creek waterfall." Michael looked up as she chuckled to herself. Jace looked directly at Michael "When I visited Linc I had to put my name down and they automatically assumed I was the one helping you break him out."

"Wait a minute… they?"

"Yeah… they, I don't who they were and I didn't recognize them but I know they were feds. Now they're after me as well as the rest of the country" Jace looked at Michael who seemed confused "They want information on you… I couldn't help them before because I didn't know you but they fired me anyway."

"Oh, so really I owe you and Linc nothing coz you destroyed my life."

After an uncomfortable silence hit the two former friends Jace began searching through drawers.

"Don't think that because I told you all this that we're gonna be the best of friends." Jace snarled looking Michael in the eye.

"Okay, I'm gonna go"

"Okay bye"

Michael left the room shutting the door behind him. He walked down the stairs as Sucre and Lincoln were talking. Lincoln looked up from Sucre and stood from mhis seat on the windowsill.

"How is she?" Lincoln asked his younger brother.

"We're leaving in the morning." Michael announced.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some rest"

Jace came down the stairs quietly.

Suddenly the lights went out and Michael looked out the windows.

"No one's there"

"Mike." Jace said breaking the silent dark house. "You know in the book I gave you, when he's in the dungeon and plans the whole thing."

"Yeah"

"Use it" Jace whispered as she walked over to her bag and pulled out her guns, flicking off the safety.

Jace motioned toward the kitchen and Michael, Lincoln and Sucre began walking that way. She followed them, shutting a door behind them, and walking back into the main room of the house. She stood with her guns held up ready to shoot anyone who came into her view.

Michael, Lincoln and Sucre walked down some steps after Jace had locked the door and they came to a bookcase. Michael lit a match and found 'The Count OF Monte Cristo'. He then pulled the book out and opened it, finding a set of car keys, he then looked where the book was and saw two guns and a lever. Michael picked up the guns, handing one to Sucre and the other to his brother, he pulled on the lever. The lever opened a shutter where a car was waiting. The three escapees ran to the car, just as they were about to get in they heard a loud bang, like a car backfiring.

**XXX**


End file.
